


Sanders Spirits Halloween Shorts

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: Sanders Spirits AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween stories!, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, on halloween cuz i kept puutting it off!, stories!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: The spirits exchange short 'n' sweet stories about Halloween.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Spirits AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974043
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction and Patton

**Author's Note:**

> family member: hey what's up?  
> me: the halloween short stories that i meant to write all week and procrastinated on :)
> 
> yeah, that's what's going on. when did i get this idea? five, six days ago. when did i put my ass to work writing it? five, ten minutes ago.
> 
> takes place after the events of roots and a currently-unnamed, unwritten sequel. moceit, intrulogical, prinxiety. possibly remile? not sure yet? havent written it yet...
> 
> BUT! while it takes place after all the other shit thats gonna go down, all the stories they tell take place well before all the shit thats about to go down. present powers will be more powerful, past powers less so. etc, etc. you get the gist, i hope.
> 
> few quick disclaimers: you could probably read this on its own, but it may not make much sense. you might wanna check out roots, the first part. that one's unfinished, the next chapter should go up tomorrow. (should. see, this isn't the only one ive procrastinated on.) the other thing is that i havent finished writing roots yet, or the other sequel, so this may end up not quite compliant with those. *shrug* we'll see. also, these arent meant to be spooky, just halloween-y.
> 
> enjoy! happy halloween!

Patton grabbed Janus's arm. "Janus. I had an idea."

Janus looked away from Logan, giving a vague "one moment" gesture. Logan nodded.

"We tell stories around a campfire. You know, for Halloween!"

"Spooky stories..." Janus thought about it. "But... your emotion powers?"

"I wasn't thinking spooky stories."

"Then what were you thinking?"

Patton just shook his head mysteriously.

"You know I could just read your mind, right?"

"Butcha won't! 'Cuz you respect me too much."

Janus sighed. "You're right. I'll tell the others."

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun set and the full moon rose, the six spirits gathered around the fire. "Just like old times," giggled Patton.

"Yeah... the good old times when we were fighting evil fire spirits, demons literally from hell, and formless entities that were hell-bent on wiping spirits out of existence. Good times," said Virgil. **(A/N: that's just what I have in mind, may not actually turn out that way.)**

Janus, who they had voted to be leader not-quite-so-long ago, fell right back into his role. "We're here tonight because Patton had an idea. What that idea was, he wouldn't tell me. Take it away, honey."

Patton stood up, his smile wide. "We should tell Halloween stories!"

Virgil and the twins looked confused. "But... what about your emotion powers?" Roman asked.

"Not spooky stories! And besides, I could totally handle spooky stories, I'm waay better at it than I used to be. We tell stories about Halloweens in the past. Pick your favorite memory, and tell us!"

Nobody saw the furtive glance Janus shot Virgil. Nobody saw the excited look the Princes shared. Nobody saw Virgil pull himself a little closer to Roman. Nobody saw Logan's face fall, just for a moment.

"I'll go first! My memory is with my cousin Emile, you remember him, right?"

"The guy whose boyfriend fell outta the sky?"

"That's the one! It was a cold night, that night..."

* * *

It had been cold. Emile and his family had been staying with the Moralts for a few nights, and Patton and Emile had been looking forward to trick-or-treating with each other.

"I'm gonna go as a doctor," said Patton. "'Cuz of my healing powers, and I wanna help people!"

"That's a really good idea, Pat!"

"What are you going as?"

Emile's face fell. "I don't know yet."

"That's okay! You still have a few days!"

Emile thought hard over the next two or three days. Halloween drew ever closer, and Patton's classmates had lots of ideas, which Patton dutifully relayed to Emile after school. Finally, the night was upon them: Halloween, the time of costumes and candy. And Emile finally had an idea.

He asked his dad for a tie, which his dad, somewhat confused, gave to him. Then he asked his mom for a pair of her glasses and the nametag she had for her therapist job. He proudly showed everyone his costume:

"I'm a therapist, just like Mom!"

His parents were touched. Patton was ecstatic that they were going as similar professionals. Not that he knew any of those words; he was just glad that Emile had a costume kinda like his.

They trick-or-treated together excitedly, hand in hand so they wouldn't get lost. They got lots of candy, and saw lots of really cool costumes.

All in all, a very good Halloween.

* * *

"...And that's my story!" Patton finished. "Who's next? Oh, never mind, we can just go around the circle. Jan, you next!"


	2. Janus and Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like the premise for this chapter. these two are my favorites (and logan), and i really, REALLY like the idea that they had something pre-canon. i mean. the svs video. the way virgil's so insistent that they can't trust him? i think its perfectly obvious that virg and jan have more of a past together than "virgil used to be a dark side."
> 
> so anyways. here we are. enjoy this one!
> 
> quick disclaimer: i dont think ive ever seen phantom of the opera, but ive seen lots of stuff that say that janus would totally dress up as the phantom, so im trying my best here.

Janus reluctantly stood up. He thought for a moment, then said, "So, this is a memory that I share with Virgil. It's rather bittersweet, now, but still one of my happier ones. So..."

* * *

"Can we agree that trick-or-treating is dumb and immature?"

"Sure." Janus shrugged. He didn't really, but he wasn't going to argue with his boyfriend. Easier to just agree. Janus was actually planning on dressing up later that evening, as the phantom of the opera. He thought it was a good costume, and it was hidden in the depths of his closet, so Vee would never find it. At the age of fifteen, Virgil considered himself "too old" for "childish" things like Halloween.

They whiled the afternoon away together. Evening fell, and Virgil went home. Janus put his costume on, and right around 7, he grabbed a basket and headed out. As he walked down the street, he got more and more candy. He kept his head down on the off chance someone might recognize him.

Suddenly he ran into someone. His mask fell off. Blushing furiously, he scrabbled on the ground, and came up with a mask that was not his. He stared at it, then looked up at the person he had run into. It was Virgil, who was staring at the mask, then at Janus. A nervous grin spread across both their faces. "You... planned on trick-or-treating, too?"

Janus nodded sheepishly. "I thought you'd think it was stupid... so I didn't tell you."

"I only said all that 'cuz I thought that's what you thought."

And they continued down the--

* * *

"Hold up!" Virgil interrupted angrily. "That's not what happened at _all,_ you liar!"

"Well, _excuse me_ for romanticizing one of the happiest moments I had with my boyfriend!"

"No! I _don't_ excuse you, you bitch!"

"Well then, _you_ tell the story!"

"Ok, then, I will!"

* * *

"You think trick-or-treating's stupid?" Virgil broke the peaceful silence with a question he'd been wanting to ask.

"Yeah, of course I do," Dee answered.

Virgil didn't ask why; he didn't need to. Everyone their age thought it was stupid now. He had thought Janus was different, but apparently not. Virgil was a little disappointed, but not greatly. He had wanted to go with Janus, but if not... going alone was good too.

As evening fell, and it got darker out, Virgil went home. He dug out his costume from his closet. He had gotten it days ago, and hidden it away. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. But now he put it on, and, after securing the mask, he ventured outside.

He kept his head down, scared that, even with the mask, someone might recognize him. Then he ran into someone. Both his mask and the stranger's fell off. As he leaned down to grab his mask, Virgil felt his face heat up. He snatched at it, pulling it up to his face. Then he realized something: this was not his mask. it was too small, the wrong shape. He pulled it away from his face, staring at it. Then he looked up at who he had run into. It was Janus. He looked back at the mask, then back at Janus. "You... you dressed up, too?"

"Yeah... why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"'Cuz you said earlier you thought it was stupid! Why'd you say that if you were gonna go?"

"'Cuz I thought you were asking if I agreed, 'yes, trick-or-treating is stupid.' Why'd you ask me if you were gonna go?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me!"

"I would have said yes!"

"Great!"

"Wonderful!"

"Then let's go!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"And _that's_ how it went. Who's next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone happen to catch the vague hamilton sort-of reference i made?  
> A: can we agree that this is dumb and immature?  
> B: sure *does it anyway*
> 
> alos, i intentionally made it really vague/never mentioned what virg's costume is, because i dont know what his costume would be. up to yall to decide on it.


	3. Logan, Remus, and Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins tell their story, Logan helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is combining the twins and logan. i figure, logan probably wouldnt go trick-or-treating on his own, he probably needs someone to be like "will u trick-or-treat with me?" before he actually does it. so this is roman and remus asking logan to trick-or-treat with them.
> 
> y'know how in the other chapters its just like a flashback? the twins are having the flashback, Logan is making comments in the present, which are in italics.

"Ooh, oh, us, us, us next!" The Prince twins clamored for attention. Logan gestured for them to go. "Ours begins on a dark and stormy night..." began Roman dramatically.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does, shut up Remus."

* * *

As a matter of fact, their story begins on a bright, clear day. Roman and Remus were at the park. They sat together, excitedly discussing their Halloween costumes.

Remus cut himself off mid-sentence when he saw Logan Sogol sitting alone. "Hey, Ro, I'll be right back. Hey! Logan, right?"

Logan looked up at Remus. "Me?"

Remus grinned wildly. "You're Logan, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why don't you come over and play with me and my brother?"

"Oh. Uh... ok." Logan got up and followed Remus.

"What are you going as, Lo?" Remus asked.

"For what?"

Remus stared at him. "For... _what?_ For Halloween! You know, when you dress up and people give you candy?"

Logan just looked blankly at him.

Remus grabbed his hand and pulled him the last little bit to Roman. "Ro! Logan doesn't know about Halloween!"

"He... come again?"

"He doesn't know about Halloween!"

Roman turned to Logan. "Halloween is only the _best_ time of the year, ever! You dress up in a cool costume, you can do whatever you want for that part, and then you walk around your neighborhood and people give you candy!"

"We were just talking about what we were going as. It's next week, you know."

"I'm going as a prince, like from Disney!"

"And I haven't decided yet. Hey, Ro, maybe we should take Lo trick-or-treating this year!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!"

_"They didn't even ask me," Logan put in. "They just decided that I needed to go trick-or-treating, and they were the ones to take me. Alright, continue."_

"Ooh! I could be a pirate! Lo, do you wanna go as a pirate with me?"

"I... I can be a pirate."

"Great!"

_"I then went home and told my mom, 'I need a pirate costume.' She questioned me thoroughly, and ultimately decided that I needed more friends, and agreed to get me the costume."_

The days passed. Roman worked on his prince costume. Remus and Logan perfected their pirate costumes. Roman suggested that they paint a boot brown and call it a peg leg. At last, the night was here. Logan's mom dropped him off at the Princes'. Mr. Prince took the three boys out to trick-or-treat. They all got lots of candy, and...

* * *

"And had a great night, yeah, we get the idea by now," Virgil interrupted. He was still a little touchy about the memory Janus had chosen to share. Roman pulled him closer.

"Well, that was lots of fun," Patton said.

"But we should go to bed," added Janus. Everyone agreed, and everyone drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> eh, bit of a weak ending, but i dont really care, i just would like to get this finished today. hope you liked it! happy halloween people!


End file.
